Animals We've Become/On The Run
On The Run is the second episode of Animals We've Become. Plot AJ and I kicked open the front doors to the high school, trying our best to keep distance from us and the zombies infesting the school building. I stopped for a moment and stood there and watched as the zombies killed Mr. Howard, my favorite teacher. That was pretty sad, to be honest, but there was nothing I could do. How many more were going to die? Perhaps everyone... “Holy crap! What was that?!” I yelled, at the sight of pure and undoctored death. “I-I think I-I’d rather still be in the-the ch-ch-cheese smelling closet” AJ responded, “At least th-there we could eat ta-tacos in there.” We were making our way down the football field behind the school, seeing a familiar figure hiding behind a trash can. “Is that… Sarah Fox?” I ask. “Hey, what are you doing behind there?” “Aaah!! You scared me, Glenn Richardson.” Sarah said. “Wait… so NOW you know my name? When I asked you to prom you thought my name was GEOFF!” I said, deeply offended. “Y-You called me Porky Pig! M-M-My st-stutter isn’t e-e-even that b-b-bad.” AJ stuttered. “I’m sorry, Jason told me to do that.” Sarah responded with tears filling her soft eyes, “Have you seen Jason, I haven’t been able to find him anywhere.” “Yeah… I saw him. He got bit.” She covered her mouth and started crying. “What do we do? I’m so afraid…” Sarah sobbed. “Y-You don’t h-have to be af-afraid. Glenn can pro-protect us.” AJ reassures. I could hear the screams of the students and faculty at the distance, and that was creeping me out. But there was nothing I could do. I wondered how many would be dead by the time this was over. Maybe everyone. “We’re getting the fuck outta here, you could join us I guess....” I looked over at AJ for his approval. He nodded frantically while smiling. “What about everyone else? Are you just going to leave them?” Sarah asked. “The football team, the teachers, all of them?” “There’s no time, Sarah. We gotta go, we’re on the run now.” I gave her a look, to assure her I’m being serious. She nodded as she shedded a tear. Just as I said so, a loud crack sounded from the entrance, as the horde of reanimated zombies broke down the doors, walking towards us while groaning. “SHIT! Come on, let’s go!” I yell, as Sarah and I start running and AJ starts stumbling out of the front yard, towards the parking lot. “D-Don’t wait up-up-up! I-I’ll k-keep up!” AJ cried out. As we close in, we hear a cry for help. “Help!” I heard the cry for help from the parking lot. “They’re gonna get me! I don’t want to die!” I knew that voice, that was one of Jason’s friends and Sarah’s ex-boyfriend, the captain of the baseball team, Ethan Walker. “Help me!!!” We ran around the corner, seeing Ethan holding off a zombie next to his truck. “Guys! Please! In my truck, there’s a baseball bat!” Ethan asked. “Please get me that so I can smash this dicksucker!!!” “We-we gotta s-s-save him!” AJ said, “I-I don’t like h-him but we need the k-keys to his truck-ck.” I run quickly over to his truck, and open the door to the back. There’s a baseball bat in the back seat. I grab it, and hold it behind my shoulders. A part of me almost wanted to smash the head of that bully, just like with Jason. But I wasn’t a monster. I swung the bat straight at the head of the zombie, making blood and gore splash all over Ethan’s face and clothes. The lifeless body of the zombie fell over dead on the truck as Ethan turned to me while breathing heavily. “Ew, what the hell?!” Ethan protested, as some of the gore got into his jacket. “Fucking gross, you ruined my team jacket! You know how much I had to pay for this jacket? This jacket was fucking expensive!!!!” “You should be thankful, I just saved your damn life!” I say, angered. “Fuck you, brother!” Ethan roars. He kicks over a soda can on the ground “Ugh!” “T-take that b-back!” AJ snaps, “Y-you l-leave G-glenn alone d-d-dirtbag!” “What? You wanna suck his dick, bro?!” Ethan asks. “Wh-what? No!” AJ yells, “I-I-I don’t h-hate gay people, b-but I’m not g-gay.” “Whatever, bro.” Ethan says. “I gotta get home and clean this SHIT off my jacket!!” Sarah looked behind her, at the horde closing in. “Uhh.. guys?” “Ethan, I know we hate each other, but this isn’t the time, we need to get in your car out of here!” I say, pointing at him with the baseball bat covered in blood. “Glenn is right! There’s no time to argue this STUPID SHIT!” Sarah said. “If this stupid idiot thinks he’s getting in MY TRUCK after ruining MY JACKET, he’s OUT OF HIS FUCKING MIND!!!!” Ethan exploded, grabbing the bat out of my hands. Suddenly, I could see something moving in the bed of Ethan’s truck. “Uh, what’s that in there?” I ask, looking carefully at the thing. “Mr. Howard was injured so I put him in the back of my truck, so I could get him some help later!!” Ethan explained. The zombified version of Mr. Howard suddenly lunges out from the bed of Ethan’s black, worn out pickup truck. “H-He’s one of the-them!” AJ said. “Oh no!” Sarah cried out. “Someone help him!” “I got this motherfucker!!” Ethan shouted, hitting Mr. Howard with his baseball bat. “Fuck you, Mr. Howard! That’s for flunking me in biology!!!” Mr. Howard’s brain splattered all over the truck’s window, but Ethan didn’t stop hitting him. Ethan hit him five times, before his head was completely unidentifiable. “Woooooooooooo-HO!” Ethan yelled, in great pleasure. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!!!” The group all watched in horror as Ethan, with even more blood all over him, turned around with a huge grin on his face. “Alright! Time to go, huh?” We didn’t have much time to evaluate the situation so we all got in his truck and sped out of the parking lot, the horde was at our heels. “G-Good job th-there Ethan.” AJ reluctantly stuttered. “Who the hell is Ethan?” Ethan responds. We looked confused at each other. “Alright, whatever… so where are we going?” I ask “I-I say we head o-over t-to my place. M-my mom owns a g-g-g-gun!” “Sounds fun.” Ethan says. “If we’re going to your house we’ll need to take a left right here.” I say pointing to my left. “If you say so.” Ethan says turning the truck left. “Not to m-mention my mom u-usually makes snacks around this time. Hope-hope-hopefully we get some goldfish or s-something.” As we pull into AJ’s driveway his mother rushes outside. “AJ are you okay?! I saw what happened on the news!” His mother says giving AJ a hug as we exit the truck. “M-M-Mom not in fro-front of G-G-G-Glenn!” AJ stammered. “Pussy boy.” Ethan says. “At-at l-least I have a m-mom!” AJ snapped. That shut Ethan up, he had lost his mother four months ago to a drug overdose. “Who are your new friends?” AJ’s mom asks. “This is my group.” I announce. “We’re survivors.” To be continued... Deaths *Mr. Howard (Zombified) Category:Animals We've Become Category:Pigpen077 Category:RazorWolfz